


Love me to hell

by May_lina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creatures, Demon, Demons, Distrust, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gay, Gay For You, Hate, Help, Help eachother, Hunter - Freeform, I Love You, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Job - Freeform, Kissing, Like, Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, OC, Plans, Possesion, Problems, Realization, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sweet, Trust, Understanding, Vessel, m/m - Freeform, my own characters - Freeform, possesed, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_lina/pseuds/May_lina
Summary: Will is a normal hunter.He wants every monster to be dead.One job dosen't went like Will would have want to and he need to work with a demon called Cyrian.After that they really often bump into eachother.At first Will hates the annoying demon like hell but he musst admit that his feelings changes after a while.





	Love me to hell

Will woke up


End file.
